


Quiet in the library

by Fluffy_Minseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Minseok, Collage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Hand Kink, Kitten nickname, Lmao this is nasty, M/M, Mouth Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Baekhyun, and not written well but I tried my best guys please I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Minseok/pseuds/Fluffy_Minseok
Summary: “So about that offer about helping with my stress….” Minseok said lowly wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck.





	Quiet in the library

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the process of fixing this :) but please enjoy!

Classes had finally ended for the day and Minseok was heading straight for the library.  
One because he really did need to study for upcoming midterms but also while studying he could eye the hot librarian like he did pretty much everyday. 

Luckily the librarian, whose name was Baekhyun,  
No Minseok wasn’t creepy and stalking him. He had a name tag. 

seemed to always work late because he was always still there by the time Minseok had finished his studying which was always really late.

So Minseok always has plenty of time to watch him go about his job being his adorable sexy self and also get to ask said hot librarian any questions that may or may not actually know the answer to, mostly he knew the answer but it gave more of a chance to talk to Baekhyun. 

When Minseok arrived at the library on campus he saw the gorgeous man in his usual spot talking quietly to a young woman who seemed to be checking out a book. 

He had his usual blinding smile and soft raven hair(well it looked soft he had never touched it so he didn’t know for sure but he imagined it was very soft)

He was wearing some black slacks a nice button down white shirt with a black tie, his sleeves were rolled to his elbow and he had a watch on.

He looked hot. 

 

Minseok didn’t notice how long he had been staring at Baekhyun until Baekhyun spoke softly to him  
“Excuse me, are you alright?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
Minseok blushed feeling a little embarrassed from being caught, Minseok nods quickly and heads to his usual spot near the back where he could be in peace and also subtly watch Baekhyun. 

Minseok sat down and sighed opening his book to begin his long session of studying.  
He glanced back towards Baekhyun, Minseok swore he caught him staring at him but maybe it was just his imagination.  
Minseok glances one more time over to Baekhyun, he was standing up from his desk leading someone to a part of the library helping them look for a book he’s assuming.  
Minseok sighed to himself again ‘here we go’ he thought to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok had been studying so long he didn’t realize how quickly the time had went or how late it had gotten until he decided to take his first quick brake and saw it was dark outside. 

He didn’t even get much of a chance to look at Baekhyun while he worked or even ask questions, turned out he really did studying more than ogling the hot librarian. This midterm was going to be the death of him. 

“Hey, back to real life are you? I’m sorry but I’m about to close for the night, I hope that’s okay,”  
A voice spoke with a hint of laughter. 

Minseok jumped hearing Baekhyun speak, he was near the table Minseok was sitting at cleaning some things up around that area,  
“Oh yeah no it’s alright. I didn’t even notice how late it was, I apologize,” He spoke tiredly. 

He was exhausted from all this studying he had been doing for this ridiculous midterm coming up, it caused him a headache and just he wanted go home and sleep. 

These midterms were going to be a bitch. 

Maybe if he didn’t stare so much at Baekhyun and studied more he wouldn’t be so stressed right now.  
He had always come to the library but he was always too distracted by the stupid sweet hot librarian known as Byun Baekhyun.

‘Stupid hot Baekhyun’ Minseok cursed to himself  
Baekhyun started helping Minseok put his things away into his bag so he could head off, Baekhyun helped pick up some books handing them the Minseok to shove into his small bag. 

 

“You look pretty tired, Midterms are a bitch aren’t they?” Baekhyun said laughing looking up at Minseok from a few inches away,  
Minseok blushed slightly from how close Baekhyun had suddenly gotten.

“Yeah they are, I just want this stress to be over already. It seems I’ve tried everything to try and relieve stress but nothing seems to work.” Minseok answered laughing lightly.  
“Is that so? I know a way to help you out, if you’re interested.” Baekhyun said lowly cornering Minseok. 

“U-um” Minseok stuttered trying to get his words out, but before he could Baekhyun lightly pressed his lips to Minseok’s.  
Minseok could feel his skin be set aflame blushing from the tip of his ears all the way down to his chest. 

Baekhyun’s lips were soft and he tasted strangely sweet, Baekhyun set his hands carefully on Minseok’s hips.  
Baekhyun pulled away staying close to Minseok’s face  
“You think i haven’t noticed the way you come in everyday and watch me? I know you’ve had your eyes on me.” Baekhyun possessively grabs Minseok’s hips digging his fingers in the fabric of his jeans. 

Minseok stood shocked and slightly embarrassed not knowing what to say.  
Baekhyun chuckled at Minseok’s reaction “I noticed you to, you were so cute I would always enjoy you coming in and asking me for my help.”  
He said pressing another kiss to Minseok’s lips.

I started learning what I could about you, your name is Kim Minseok and you’re 22 years old you haven’t been in college for long and what I can tell from observing you seem quiet and shy and a bit of a book nerd,” Baekhyun spilled staring intensely at Minseok. 

“I can’t help staring at you and asking for help when you’re so hot and intelligent, and how did you find all that information on me and I’m not a ‘book nerd’,” Minseok finally spoke up finding his confidence, he bite Baekhyun’s lip.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow “So that’s how you are, I thought you were some shy book nerd and it’s a secret how I found it, and you know you’re pretty hot yourself.” Baekhyun said with a wink. 

Minseok laughed lightly “Alright whatever, so about that offer about helping with my stress….” Minseok said lowly wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck. 

Minseok pulled Baekhyun down to kiss him again deeper this time, Baekhyun wrapped his arms tighter around Minseok’s waist pulling him closer.  
Baekhyun quickly shoved his tongue into Minseok’s mouth enjoying the taste of him.  
Baekhyun slid a hand down to give a firm grasp to Minseok’s ass. 

Minseok moaned into Baekhyun’s mouth, to which Baekhyun smirked at.  
He grabbed Minseok from under his thighs and lifted him, without breaking the kiss, so  
that Minseok was sitting on the same table Minseok was just studying at not so long ago. 

Minseok gasped softly and Baekhyun stuck his tongue in more trying to deepen the kiss impossibly more.  
Minseok’s and Baekhyun’s hands were roaming everywhere on each other’s bodies reaching every inch of hot skin they could, Baekhyun nipped at Minseok’s neck biting just below his ear tugging at his lobe. 

Minseok was starting to get to get very hard and had no doubt Baekhyun was feeling the same. Minseok starting to grind his hips against Baekhyun’s the best he could in the position he was in but it seemed to worked because Baekhyun pulled back and gasped. 

Baekhyun grabbed Minseok’s hips and staring grinding harder against Minseok’s hard-on. 

While Baekhyun worked on grinding his hips he started kissing Minseok’s neck again sucking harshly.  
“You’re going to leave marks!” Minseok said in between moans

“That’s the point babe.” Baekhyun said smirking going right back to sucking harshly on his neck.  
Baekhyun slid his hands up Minseok’s shirt plucking at one of his nipples and then rubbing it soothingly.  
“B-but what if someone sees,” Minseok stuttered  
“Oh well,” Baekhyun shrugged continuing kissing down his neck leaving marks all over the exposed skin. 

Minseok bucked his hips slightly letting out a loud groan, Baekhyun pulled back from Minseok’s neck and started slowly peeling off Minseok’s shirt. 

Minseok put up his arms to help Baekhyun in getting his shirt off, before Baekhyun started doing anything he pulled back and stared at Minseok for a minute 

Baekhyun whistled lowly “Not to bad for someone who does nothing but study all day and you seem like such a quiet nerdy kid but you keep at this underneath?” 

“Excuse you I’ll have you know i work out a bit myself too, I don’t always study and I’m not a kid,”

Baekhyun laughed at that “Alright, alright who knew someone as quiet as you could be so sassy~”  
Baekhyun purred taking a nipple in his mouth pulling back the nub slightly before letting go and doing it again.

Minseok hisses at that and grabs a handful of Baekhyun’s hair and pulling a bit to harshly,  
Baekhyun groaned at that cursing his secret hair pulling kink. When Minseok heard Baekhyun grown from pulling his hair he did it again purposely harsh this time. 

“Ah ha okay there I get,” Baekhyun hissed  
Minseok smirked in victory

Baekhyun continued working on Minseok’s chest pinching one nipples with the other in his mouth, Baekhyun swirled his tongue around the hard nub biting softly and pinching the other with his long slender fingers. 

Baekhyun started kissing down Minseok’s chest going down to his stomach biting his muscles softly  
,Baekhyun reached Minseok’s  
waistband to his tight black jeans.

Baekhyun took his hands and slid them slowly down Minseok’s thighs stopping to squeeze them massage them and then squeeze them again.  
He took a hand and slowly softly ran a hand along Minseok’s erection, Minseok bucked his hips again trying to chase Baekhyun’s hand for more friction but Baekhyun pulled his hands back before he could even get close. 

Minseok let out a frustrated moan “Baekhyun stop teasing you ass,”  
“Well that’s not very kind of you, that’s not how you get things you have to be nice about it. Ask me again baby and be a little nicer about it and we’ll see~,” Baekhyun said teasingly. 

Minseok let out another frustrated groan “Baekhyun please touch me. Please.”  
“Alright kitten.” Baekhyun said as he stuck a hand in Minseok’s pants and underwear firmly grabbing ahold of his hard cock, Minseok let out a shocked moan.  
Baekhyun was stroking Minseok lazily and intently watching his face watching all the faces he would make. 

Minseok was only growing more frustrated and impatient from the pace of Baekhyun’s hand  
“Baekhyun go faster.” Minseok said clearly frustrated. 

Baekhyun listened and went faster squeezing and rubbing the tip twisting his hand at his red leaking tip, Baekhyun took his other hand back to Minseok’s chest taking a nub into his one hand a rolling it in between his fingers squeezing and plucking at it.

Minseok couldn’t help think about how badly he wanted Baekhyun’s fingers into his mouth, they were gorgeous, they were the most beautiful hands Minseok thinks he’s ever seen in his life and they were currently around his hard dick and all over his bare chest. Was he dreaming? He sure as hell hoped not and if he was he hopes to never wake up.

Minseok had always had a thing for Baekhyun’s hands he would intently watch him do his paperwork just to see those long fingers turn the pages and rest on the corner of the page waiting to turn it to the next. His hands would distract Minseok from his studies he would think about how badly he wanted them in his mouth or around his hard dick or in his ass. 

Minseok moaned at the thought of Baekhyun’s fingers up his ass thrusting in harshly hitting all the right spots to make Minseok cry in pleasure. 

Baekhyun stopped his movements and pulled away from Minseok suddenly before devouring Minseok’s mouth again, Minseok grabbed another handful of Baekhyun’s hair tugging it so he was closer to him kissing him deep. 

Baekhyun pulled back from the kiss staring at Minseok’s eyes  
“Let me suck you off.” Minseok said suddenly getting off the table slowly and standing on shaky legs going to his knees.  
“You wanna use that pretty little mouth on my hard cock kitten?”  
Minseok blushed at the nickname Baekhyun has used twice now.  
Minseok pulled Baekhyun’s pants and underwear down and giving kittenish licks to the tip  
“You like when I call you kitten? You remind me of a cat it’s adorable as fuc-” Baekhyun got cut off by Minseok sucking harshly on the tip. 

Minseok sucked what he could and used his hands for anything he couldn’t get into his mouth, Baekhyun grabbed handfuls of Minseok’s hair pushing him further down his dick. 

Minseok relaxed as much as he could trying not to choke, It’s not like Baekhyun was huge but he wasn’t exactly small either. 

Baekhyun was whimpering and shaking, pulling Minseok’s hair harder before baekhyun pulled Minseok’s head back, not to harshly, having Minseok stop before he finished too quickly. 

Minseok came off with a slight pop and a string of salvia connecting his mouth and Baekhyun’s dick.  
“You really do have a pretty mouth, it looks even prettier all red and swollen from sucking my cock.”

Baekhyun pulled Minseok up off the ground to kissing him again harshly and grab a handful of his ass. 

Baekhyun backed Minseok up towards the table again lifting him up by his thighs and placing him back on the table.  
“So, how are we doing this” Baekhyun said in between kisses. 

Minseok pulled away with Baekhyun’s bottom lip between his teeth looking Baekhyun in the eyes before saying  
“I want you to fuck me on this table, i want you inside me please Baekhyun,” Minseok moaned biting Baekhyun’s lip again, Baekhyun gave him a quick peck and a quick mumbled “Hang on” before he ran to another area of the library coming back with what Minseok assumed is lube and a condom.

Minseok laughs slightly at that “Do you just keep these things in your desk? How many people do you do this with” It was a joke but the thought of Baekhyun doing things like this with someone else made Minseok a little upset.

“I don’t do this with anyone else, and no it’s not in my desk it’s in my personal bag.”  
Baekhyun reaches towards Minseok’s pants pulling his pants and underwear down sliding them off his legs leaving them to lay on the library floor. 

Baekhyun poured some lube on his fingers and Minseok’s hole, Minseok hissed form the cold hitting him so suddenly, ‘sorry’ Baekhyun mumbled before teasing Minseok again tracing a finger around his hole.  
Minseok moaned out a ‘please’ before baekhyun finally slid a finger inside Minseok’s wet hot ass. 

Minseok groaned from the slight uncomfortable feeling, Baekhyun went slow exploring the insides of Minseok  
Baekhyun was watching Minseok’s face for any discomfort. 

When Minseok seemed like he was okay Baekhyun added another finger scissoring his fingers trying to open up Minseok, Minseok moaned a bit louder than he meant to quickly covering his mouth with his hands.

“Don’t be quiet i want to hear you,” Baekhyun said pulling Minseok’s hand away from his mouth,  
“This is a library aren’t you supposed to be quiet” Minseok said sassily before Baekhyun had hit a spot inside him causing him to cry out. 

Baekhyun chuckled adding a third finger, Minseok cried out again from Baekhyun’s God-made-hands hitting all the right places inside of Minseok. 

Baekhyun pulled out his fingers, Minseok moaned suddenly feeling very empty.  
Baekhyun pulled out the condom and tore the package sliding it on his dick before positioning himself in front of Minseok’s hole, He looked at Minseok slightly asking permission. 

Minseok quickly nodded his head grabbing the back of Baekhyun’s neck pulling him opening his mouth kissing him deeply. 

Baekhyun started thrusting slow at first but quickly picking up the pace slamming into Minseok’s tight ass  
“God Min, you feel amazing holy shit,” Baekhyun moaned loudly.

Baekhyun started thrusting roughly making Minseok see fucking stars and feel like he really was dreaming. 

Baekhyun pulled away from Minseok’s lips focusing on his thrusting moaning loudly pounding into Minseok chasing his high. 

Minseok took one of Baekhyun’s hands up to his mouth licking his indenx finger lewdly before sucking harshly, Baekhyun moaned loudly at that shoving his finger deeper in Minseok’s mouth. 

Baekhyun hit Minseok’s prostate right on and minseok screamed “t-there” Minseok breathed out, Baekhyun started pounding into the spot until Minseok had tears in his eyes. 

He could feel he was getting close, he could feel the heat pool down into his stomach and toes and everything was hotter and wetter.  
“I’m so close Baekhyun oh Go-” Minseok moaned out, Baekhyun picked up the pace driving in as fast and hard as he could go until Minseok was screaming a releasing all over his abdomen warm cum pooling in his bellybutton. 

Baekhyun was going faster not stopping chasing his own high until he finished inside the condom, He thrusted in slow a few more times as they both come down from their highs.

 

Baekhyun pulled out a few minutes later laying on Minseok’s chest for a few minutes while they both caught their breaths. 

Baekhyun pulled himself off Minseok and kissed him on the forehead before he moved to a desk to get some tissues for them to clean up with. 

He wiped himself and Minseok off with some tissues cleaning the mess from them as best as he could, when Baekhyun had finished wiping himself and Minseok off he pulled up his pants moving to let Minseok down from the table. 

Minseok got off the table sliding his clothes back on and trying his best to put himself back together as best as he could.  
“We should wipe down the table, do you have clanging wipes not just some tissues?”

“Well Well alright Mr. Clean sir,”

“God please tell me you were not planning on just leaving the table the way it is, that’s disgusting!”  
“I wasn’t! I promise i was joking!”  
“Who knew that such a hot librarian could be so unsanitary and such a tease”  
“I am not unsanitary! And you’re just too easy to tease and it’s way too much fun.” Baekhyun said with a wink  
“Whatever, we should probably leave soon” Minseok said blushing grabbing his book bag. 

Baekhyun chuckled doing the same and grabbing his belongings as before heading to the door.  
“So… should we do this again?”  
Minseok looked at him shocked not expecting Baekhyun to want to continue seeing him “I would love to, of course I want to see you for other reasons than fucking on a library table at night not that that wasn’t hot as fuck” 

“Well then how about we go on a date?” Baekhyun said winking and putting an arm around Minseok’s shoulder as they headed to their cars.  
“That would be fantastic” Minseok said pecking Baekhyun’s lips. 

 

 

________________________________________  
END

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed   
> Kudos and comments appreciated   
> (*´꒳`*)


End file.
